<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come my way by FourMoonsWatching</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822433">come my way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourMoonsWatching/pseuds/FourMoonsWatching'>FourMoonsWatching</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for you i'd give the world, and you know it [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Adrenaline Is A Hell Of A Thing, Bisexual Roy Mustang, Crying During Sex, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Riza Hawkeye, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Roy Mustang, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Ishval, It Doesn't Come Up But Riza Is Also Bisexual Fite Me, Life-Affirming Sex, Loss of Virginity, Roy Mustang Cries, Secret Relationship, Sex That Isn't Unsafe But Could Still Be Safer, Smut, Thirsty Riza Hawkeye, Vaginal Sex, Very Mild Dubcon - Both Eager But Neither Thinking Clearly, a touch of humor, teenagers being dumb, wingman Maes Hughes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourMoonsWatching/pseuds/FourMoonsWatching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where it all began.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Past Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for you i'd give the world, and you know it [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. my self-restraint is crumbling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Props to meridianheroine for beta reading!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things reach a tipping point.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gunfire and alchemic thunder echo in Roy's ears as he frantically glances around the camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riza's hand in his is sweaty and shaking. They've got to be quick about this before the officers get back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Roy catches sight of his old friend. "Maes! No time to explain, can you cover for us? Just make sure we aren't missed for a few minutes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maes glances at their joined hands and flashes a knowing smile. "No worries, I got you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks so much, Maes. I owe you one." Roy hurries off a little ways from the camp, letting Riza guide him to the spot she'd found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's reasonably sheltered, boulders casting deep shadows that hide the young soldiers from sight and ease the heat of the Ishvalan sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy's about to ask why Riza asked to meet up with him when he's pulled into a desperate kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's messy and out of practice - they haven't kissed since they were kids, and those barely counted - but there's something invigorating about it, even as Roy finds himself struggling to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he has to push Riza's shoulder back and pant for air. "What's this about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riza pulls him into a hug. "We almost died back there, Roy. I didn't want to waste time dithering."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy smiles a little, fingers lacing into her short hair. He's still fairly dazed from the sudden kiss. "I'm glad you didn't. That was really nice, if a little startling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hail of gunshots peal over the desert, and Riza's embrace tightens. Not in fear, but in determination. "Can I ask something crazy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we make it out of this, we've got a lot to figure out about this relationship we have. But right now, every day could be our last, and I'd rather regret doing this than regret not doing it." She gives him another kiss, quicker than the last but just as searing. "I want you. I want to take this further. I wish we could make the first special, but with that narrow escape we had, I don't want to keep putting this off. And I'd like the reminder that I'm alive. That we're alive. I - </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span> I sound like a horny teenager, don't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy nudges her. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a horny teenager," he points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the rest of what Riza just said catches up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently reading his pause as hesitation, she flinches and starts to backpedal. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to pressure you into anything you're not feeling up to, I just thought that if you were -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you didn't say anything wrong, I'm just not really thinking at full speed right now." He soothes her with a gentle stroke of her hair as he sorts through her words; they click within a couple more seconds, and a flash of electricity races down Roy's spine. Before he can second-guess himself, he tells the reckless truth: "...I like this idea. We'll need to be quick, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words are barely out of his mouth before Riza's scrabbling at both of their belts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's trying to get the zipper on his fly unstuck when he suddenly pushes her hands back, realizing something's amiss. "I don't have condoms…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She meets his eyes, more steel in her gaze than any nineteen-year-old ought to have. "Are you clean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy nods, truthfully. With those eyes staring into his soul, he couldn't lie if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we don't need them. You'll be my first, and I take birth control." With that matter-of-fact statement, she manages to unjam his zipper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. Roy isn't about to question her right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the last coherent part of his mind worries a little. Okay, a lot. He's done this, what, twice before? And never with a girl. He's bound to make a fool of himself, just like last time (</span>
  <em>
    <span>no don't think about that incident or you won't be able to look Maes in the eyes for a week</span>
  </em>
  <span>). Riza deserves a better first time. She deserves lovemaking, not a hurried, adrenaline-fueled tryst on the edge of a battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keen as ever, she catches the nervousness in his eyes. "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cups her cheek. "I want this to be good for you, Riza. Especially since it's your first." Bowing his head a little, he continues: "I've got close to zero experience, and what little I have is all with guys. This is completely new territory for me. I don't want to disappoint you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She elbows him gently. "Didn't I just say this isn't going to be some fairytale first night? You could never disappoint me, Roy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if I can't finish you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not going to be doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the work here." Riza gives him another nudge. "You can worry about your skills later. Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>make me yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy grins, too full of adrenaline to resist her. "How do you want me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Standing's quickest, I'd guess. Here, scoot a little over that way." Riza steps onto a low, flat rock, giving herself an extra inch or so of height to line them up comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they're pulling down their pants just a bit, just enough for access, and Riza has Roy in hand. "Try and take the first thrust slow, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy nods, and she stretches up on the balls of her feet, lining him up and settling his tip into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's all he can do to stand still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat radiates off her folds, lush and inviting, and Roy wants nothing more than to plunge into it - but he said he'd go slow, so he bites his lip and lets her take hold of his hips, holding him steady while she settles back onto flat feet, then gently guiding him to nestle deep inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riza gasps as she hilts him in, muffling it against his shoulder. "Hold still for a moment…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy nods and closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling while she adjusts. Soft, warm, gentle pressure. It's worth the brush with death, he decides absently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she's nodding to him and her hand is dipping between their bodies, and when she nips his ear his rein on himself is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's nothing in Roy's world anymore but the searing friction of their bodies and the overwhelming feeling of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The ache gradually building in his muscles doesn't even register. He barely realizes he's moving at a breakneck pace, barely notices that he's moving at all. Everything is raw sensation. Everything is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not the cursed flames of his alchemy or even the irritatingly bright sun of Ishval, but something different. Something beautiful and enthralling, maybe even holy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely lasts three minutes before he's flooding her and crying, but Riza just kisses away his tears, lays his head on her shoulder, and keeps working at herself while he catches his breath. It's only another couple of minutes before she's spasming around him and it's his turn to steady her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up after a moment. "I don't know what came over me there, but I'm glad you're the one whose arms I threw myself into."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy's mind catches up with his body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's a good question. What on earth came over us? Since when is Riza so impulsive? Since when do either of us run off to have barely-hidden trysts on the edge of a battlefield?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All that comes out of his mouth is a whispered "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be." Riza cups his cheek. "It was nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither of us were in our right minds, Riza -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> as far as impulsive shit I've done when I'm not thinking straight goes. I can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> be perfectly cool-headed, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy stifles a laugh at the incongruity of Riza swearing, but sorrow flickers over his face too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I know what she means by "impulsive shit". After all, she's not the only one...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aloud, he muses, "I just hope this doesn't end up putting a wedge between us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if it does, you have my permission - not as a fellow soldier, as your girlfriend - to smack me with a paper fan and call me an idiot." They both laugh, and the tension dissipates a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riza pulls out of the embrace and starts fixing up her clothes. "We should be getting back soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy nods, pulling up his own pants. "And head back separate ways so we don't look too suspicious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you at camp, then." As Riza sets off into the desert, Roy notices something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Riza! You're limping!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks back over her shoulder and shrugs. "I'll just say I tripped."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two souls unite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A much-needed talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next couple of days are unbearably awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to get away scot free, at least. Only Maes shows any signs of knowing what they'd been up to, and Roy trusts him to keep it to himself. The knowing smiles whenever the three of them are anywhere near each other are starting to get on Roy's nerves, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What's harder is the fact that he can't look at Riza without blushing and cringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely lasted, as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the nineteen-year-old instead of her. Even without that embarrassment, was it even right of him to accept her? She'd clearly not been thinking straight, and he'd said yes anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, has he taken advantage of the person he cares for most in all the world?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It's been three days since their tryst when Maes passes on a message from Riza: </span>
  <em>
    <span>let's meet up tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy hasn't been this nervous in a while. This could go wrong in any number of ways. Still, it needs to happen at some point, so that night he swallows his nerves and sneaks over to her tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's sitting cross-legged on her bedroll, repeatedly stripping and reassembling a rifle. For a moment, he just watches her hands, mesmerized by her movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She speaks first, in a low whisper. "Good to see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't meet her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riza nudges him with one shoulder, her hands on the gun not even missing a beat. "I told you, I'm pretty much the opposite of mad about three days ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the principle of the thing," Roy whispers back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're young, Roy." Riza clicks the last piece of her gun into place and begins taking it apart again. "We're allowed to be dumb sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy fishes an embroidery hoop out of his jacket pocket and starts working on a spare pair of gloves. "It's just… I don't know where we stand. Sure we're childhood sweethearts, but look what I've wrought with your alchemy! I feel like I've betrayed you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roy," she says, and her tender voice just about breaks his heart. "That's part of the reason I asked you to burn off my tattoo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy winces at the memory and puts his embroidery away before he messes it up. "I don't follow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to see if your heart was still in the right place, Roy. It'd be pretty hypocritical of me to write you off for using your skills on the battlefield when that's what I've been doing too. And when you agreed to set me free, I couldn't have been more reassured that you're still the Roy I know." She finishes assembling her gun and sets it aside, cleaning her hands on a rag before gently touching his arm. "You didn't want to hurt me, but you still did what was necessary to keep flame alchemy out of the wrong hands. In that moment, all my misgivings were gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy could cry with relief; he closes his eyes and bites his lip to keep from making too much noise. "So you don't mind giving me your first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riza laughs quietly. "I've wanted to since I was old enough to start thinking about sex. That's why I called you here, actually. Since our first time was a bit of a mess, I'd like to make our second special. If you're interested?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy bows his head. "I need a moment to think this through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riza nods. "Take all the time you need."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's really okay with this? I guess she must be, she offered to me again now with both our heads clear. I… I don't know if I can do this tonight. Still too raw from last time, and she had to mention her burns too… But another night, yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy looks up and finally meets her eyes. "I'm not in the mood tonight, but I'd love to have a nice second time later. I'll let you know when."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riza nods again with a warm smile. "Okay. I understand. I love you so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not leaving you hanging or anything?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riza's smile takes a playful edge. "Don't you worry, I learned to take care of myself ages ago. Helps me sleep." She hugs him, quickly but warmly, and kisses his cheek. "You should probably head back and get some rest. I'm looking forward to meeting up again, but don't rush on my account, okay?"</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A week later, Roy asks Maes to give Riza a message: </span>
  <em>
    <span>let's meet tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's at his tent an hour after taps, looking excited; the moment she's zipped the flap closed behind her he's tentatively pulling her into a kiss, ready to let go if she seems at all reluctant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't. She meets the kiss eagerly, with a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker of understanding passes between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riza sets a hand on the top button of Roy's pajama shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her deft hands strip him easily, and he's eager to return the favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they're both naked on Roy's bedroll, he takes her hand. "Do you want to take the lead this time? You seem a lot more confident than I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles. "I like this idea. Lie back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does, and then Riza's kneeling astride his thighs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> below where his body wants her. She braces her hands on his shoulders and slides forwards to mount him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her motions are soft and slow, her touches loving. She caresses Roy's chest, strokes the lines of his face, gently takes his hand and teaches him to touch her. He's a quick study, and when she lets go of his hand he tentatively but precisely keeps going, tracing out the places that make her sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It may not be a fairy tale, but it's certainly special. Their hearts unite along with their bodies. Roy knows he'll remember this night for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still doesn't last as long as Riza, but he comes very close, and when he comes to his senses he gently helps her over the brink.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next day, Roy wakes up refreshed from the best sleep he's had in a while. When he sees Riza at breakfast, she's in high spirits, and greets him with a smile - nothing that clues anyone else in that they're more than just childhood friends who met again in the army, but more than enough for Roy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maes's occasional smirks and whispered congratulations don't even get old.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>